


国王的头骨 King's skull

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_62636b1</p>
            </blockquote>





	国王的头骨 King's skull

国王的头骨 King's skull

 

国王的头骨

黄金、翡翠、珠宝

荒野的微风啊

谁建造至高的城堡？

 

国王的头骨

面包、肉糜、油膏

荒野的微风啊

何曾有及时雨一毫？

 

国王的头骨

刀剑、兵戈、枪炮

荒野的微风啊

请告知亲人可安好？

 

国王的头骨

撕扯、断裂、切削

荒野的微风啊

听吧，人民心底的咆啸！

 

 

【直到现在我仍然等待着，等待暴雪和瓦里安，给那个欲哭无泪的攥着【乌瑞恩皇室法杖】，连撅断它都没有勇气的小熊猫人，一个交代。】

 

〖设定上（并没有那种东西）安度因在小伙伴们那里学会以后经常哼着玩，结果曾经把泰勒上将吓哭。

“谁教王子这种东西的？！！”

今天的保姆先生依旧在熊孩子的作死中不断失职。〗


End file.
